2014.04.13 - The Archer of Tomorrow
Golden long-sleeved shirt, black yoga pants, and a glaring yellow raincoat. Yep, that's Cissie for you! Cissie King-Jones got to chat on twitter with Lightspeed who said she was a teaching assistant here, and Tony Stark said he was part of this school too. Just walking up to the building has Cissie in awe. No way could she afford to attend here! She's struggling now even with the sponsors to afford her trainer, the college, and living with her mom to help with bills as she attends with athletic scholarships at the University across the way! Still, it doesn't hurt to look right? Cissie lowers the hood from her rain splattered raincoat, and smiles shyly at the secretary, "Umm...hi! I...was wondering on some documentation on the school and...if there were tours or something I could sign up for." She feels stupid! She should have checked online! But she attends just across the street, so she thought....does she ever think? Cissie bites her lower lip, having an internal panic attack. The girl definitely has some social anxieties. "Generally that's appointment only." Said a husky, British voice. A woman was standing next to the newest visitor to the Academy of Tomorrow, Emma Frost, the headmistress herself. She was dressed in a tight clinging blue dress, with an accented silver seashell necklace and dark blue stilettos. A hand was placed on her hip as she tilted her head to the side, "But we do impromptu tours as well. What's your name?" A jump comes from Cissie, and she yelps when she hears Emma to her side! She spins about, her stance very balanced and secured even when taken by surprise, her blue eyes very wide. "I..., ummm..., oh....," and finally blurts out, "Cissie King-Jones ma'am." Yep, she's completely blushing! But she's a Gold Medal winner in Archery in the last Summer Olympics and going to the next Summer Olympics as well. She awkwardly then remembers to hold out a hand, though it's a little damp from the rain outside she shakes her hand, as if to flick the water off, "Umm....sorry. It's raining." Stating the obvious. She has a sweet tone, and a pleasent voice. She certainly comes off as shy and very nice in either case. There was a moment as Emma rremembers the name, and then ah. Gold medal winner. Talk about top of the top. Emma Smiled, "Of course I've heard of you. Do come in, dry off. Elizabeth, towel." The receptionist grabbed a small hand towel and helped dry the girl off and took her jacket. Emma adds, "A pleasure to meet you, I'm Emma Frost. Are you ready for that tour? And please, do tell me some more about yourself." "I...umm..thank you." Cissie seems to feel weird handing her coat off to anyone, but she's happy to accept the towel and dry off. She doesn't dry off in a girly manner either, but like a sportswoman. "I...really?" She then smiles at Emma, a bright expression that is what made her beloved with the camera during the Olympics. Her smiles and grins seem to illuminate her face. She isn't beautiful, but she knocks people in the gut with them, it's a gooooood thing for photos and video recordings! Cissie finishes drying off quickly and hands the towel back, "Thank you very much Elizabeth," her tone warm and sincere. There is something geninue about the young woman, it comes out in her smiles too. But she then turns her attention back to Emma. "I'm...not sure there is much to say. I love archery, and I'm studying general education classes right now while I try to figure out a major. I like working with children. I babysit a friend's little girl right now occansionally and I'm teaching her archery. It's a lot of fun. Though I'm horrible at science, I think it's interesting. I like engineering things with science I guess you say? Or is that umm..with chemicals? Well, JARVIS helps me so I don't blow things up too badly. Wait..that sounds bad." "A bit. But it just sounds delightful and quirky. Five years down the line it might come across as annoying and crass. Do keep that in mind." Emma had gestured for her to join her along the hallways. At the moment they were walking through the elementary hallways on the way to the elevator. Whenever any of the students along the hallway spotted Emma, most had a wave and a smile which she returned with a charming smile of her own. She looked to Cissie, "Well there is the obvious question. Do you wish to continue your success with the Olympics? I know you have the skill but it might not be...enough." Emma quirked a brow, "Who is Jarvis? Your teacher?" "Ughs, at my rate, I'll be putting my foot in my mouth at fifty." She's totally screwed. Cissie seems a little distressed at that thought, but she doesn't seem to take it as a personal attack from Emma. She's a harsh judge of herself. Cissie follows along however, quite obediantly. She glances about though. "Yes, I do want to continue with the Olympics, but I'm in a rut," Cissie recognizes. "But a friend of mine got me some mentors, so, hopefully that be getting fixed," Cissie says. OMG, HAWKEYE! <3 Yes, Cissie thinks with hearts! She fangirls inside her head, quite loudly! "My teacher? Oh! JARVIS is an A.I.! He looks after me, while I babysit the bots." Wait, the bots? Course, she's thinking of Tony Stark's lab bots, which is Sweetie, and Sweetheart, and Sweetums. And JARVIS is Cutie. Still, when Cissie thinks of that, depression and worry spikes in her. She knows Tony is back, but she hasn't seen him alive and well, and hasn't wanted to step on toes...but she worries and frets. There was quite a lot in Cissie's mind at the moment, which most people do but Emma was able to sort through what was important. What was important was that she was training under Hawkeye. And Tony yes. But this many associations only meant one thing. A young little hero in her midst. Emma showed her floors higher to one of the college floors with all sorts of studious types about, "Fine, then I'll be much more direct. What do you want to do with your life and how can I help?" Cissie opens her mouth, then shuts it. Her mind just went blank and silent. And then she panics. Oh gawd, it's one of those questions! She has to take a deep, steadying breath. In some ways, the girl is an emotional wreak, but in others, there is strength in her as she beats back the panic and steadies herself because she knows she has to do it. It's the right thing to do. She takes a deep breath, and slowly lets it out, recentering herself like she does in the archery field or when on roof tops. She slowly blinks, and actually wonders why she panicked so bad? "I don't know," Cissie answers truthfully. "I could say a lot, about wanting to win at the Olympics because I'm really the best, how I'm frustrating that I know lots of others better at me and not knowing how to bridge the gap. It doesn't matter if they are competing in the Olympics or not, I know I'm not good enough," and that hurts, a lot. "I want to get better, I want to be better. I don't mind hard work, I don't mind struggling, I don't even mind getting knocked down because I swear, I'm getting back up again. Life doesn't often give you second changes, so you have to fight like you mean it, in everything you do." Cissie feels passionate about this. "I also want to help others, truly. Yes, it makes me feel good, but I also think it's the right thing to do. When I finally leave this world, I want to leave it a better place than I left it. It isn't so much so I can be remembered; it just matters to me on a personal level." Cissie is a loner; it's safer that way, less collateral damage. However, she truly cares about others. "As for how you can help me reach things goals, I have no idea, because they aren't black and white, firm goals with definite mile stones of achievements. It's not like seeing if I can add one more yard to my jump, or that I can simply get one more arrow in the bullseye than I did previously straight. It's something deeper than that, something...more important." Emma listens quietly as the girl continues with her response, "Well that's quite alright as your answer was quite broad." She reached out and touched her shoulder, "And that's alright. I wasn't quite asking for your career goals just wanted to get a sense about you." Emma reached out to the elevator buttons and seemed to enter a code, stopping the elevator. Then picked the ground floor, shortly after they were at the field. Emma spoke again, "My facilities are still useful if you are still unsure of yourself, but we can greatly focus and sharpen your already present skills and knowledge. And our archery field is excellent. I'll ask you with one more question. What made you come by here today?" Cissie isn't sure what to think of Emma's words, not like she can afford to go here anyway! "I...I...was thinking of Tony." Oh no, she's going to cry! Yep, Cissie really likes Tony, a LOT. And she really wishes she could be there for him, but she knows she can't. So she came here, cause she didn't want JARVIS to see her when she was feeling down. Only Cissie would care that much about what an A.I. thinks. It's the helpless feeling that kills Cissie. She was just drawn to something she felt Tony loved and appreciated, the Academy. Emma rolled her eyes, "Yes, Tony is almost as brilliant as he thinks he is." She caught the thought she had regarding Tony and the school, but that wasn't the focus of the conversation, "Not here to talk about Tony, darling. Spending any minute of my time generally is about that...generally. I'm much more interested in you. How about I give you some literature to take home, and come back to me with some thoughts about the Academy of Tomorrow. Oh? And tuition. You'd be an ace candidate for the Hiram Shaw scholarship, a shoe in." "The....Hiram Shaw scholarship?" The girl has no clue who that is, or even who Sebastian Shaw is, but she kinda just nods and pretends. Yep, nod and pretend at this point, cause she thinks she needs a paperbag to breath into, cause now that she isn't so distracted, she just realized how pretty Emma was. And ya, her hair is frizzy thanks to the rain, meaning Cissie's, and she so wants a mirror right now! Wait, no, no she doesn't! AGHHHH! Cissie smiles, yep, sometimes it's good to smile, it reminds her to get a reality check. "Thank you Miss Frost, I truly appreciate it. I'll definitely read over it." Cissie refuses to run for it. Wait a second.....it just hits Cissie, Emma Frost is Headmistress of the facility. OMG, she was rambling to the headmistress of the Academy of Tomorrow!!! Emma was quite used to rambling. Just then a handsome employee catches up to the pair and hands Emma blue tote bag with the AoT logo on the side, "Thank you Taylor. Cissie, this some information for the school along with some descriptions of classes that would interest you. In this is my business card." With a smile she handed her the bag, "Look it all over, contact me with any questions but I think you'd be an excellent fit but we'd sort over all of the questions later." Cissie barely notices the handsomeness other than abstractly. If he had a bow, she would have been tripping over herself, THAT would make her notice! But she accepts the things handed to her. "I....thank you," Cissie says. She then smiles. And then..."I hope you have a wonderful day Miss Frost." Then POOF! Boy does that girl high tail it out of there! Watch her go! Did she just jump over a table? But ya...she's so out of there, her mind racing a million miles per hour. She will hit her head against her pillow repeatedly later, and then blame it on Tony, cause of course, Tony always makes girls stupid around him and over him. Category:Log